


Prague

by elevenoclock



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenoclock/pseuds/elevenoclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't much care for Prague, although that's nothing to do with the people or the buildings or the general Prague-ness of the whole place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prague

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Session 2, Round 2 of The New Pub. The theme was "cities", and this piece was written in 20 minutes for the prompt "Prague". Join us every Saturday afternoon at http://thenewpub.livejournal.com!

[Original Link](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/3554.html)

The Doctor doesn't much care for Prague, although that's nothing to do with the people or the buildings or the general Prague-ness of the whole place. It's just... well, he's a Time Lord, and Prague is one of those cities filled with bubbles of timey-wimey somethingness, and it gives him a weird little shiver up his spine to step out into a city where clocks tick from every corner and the entire flow of time seems stuck in the past but simultaneously marching ever forward without looking back.

He's never been very good at explaining himself.

But he _is_ very good at arguing people into agreeing with him. Usually. Sometimes. Okay, rarely, but he's going to make a serious effort here.

"Didn't you two already have one honeymoon?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, there was the cruise where we almost died," Rory points out.

"And that moon made of honey where we also almost died," Amy agrees.

Neither of them sound particularly upset about this.

"So why Prague?"

Amy shrugs. "Heard it's nice," she said. "I've never been, and Rory's never been, and isn't that the point of the honeymoon? To go somewhere new?"

"I take you to new places all the time!" The Doctor protests.

"Yes, but Rory and I agreed," Amy begins, and then pauses.

"We agreed," Rory picks up, "that Prague was the least likely city that you would find some way to almost get us killed in." He nods as he says this.

Amy nods in synch. "Yes," she said. "Because it's on Earth, it's close to home, and it's one of those tourist cities that no one actually visits except to drink beer and look at old architecture, and it's boring, and quiet, and has a lovely four star hotel in the main part of the city with a lady who will give you massages."

The Doctor sees their secret plan now, of course. Massages. "I know a lovely place in the fortieth century," he begins.

"No." Amy is firm in her resolve. "Prague. Twenty-first century. Massages."

"Beer," Rory adds helpfully.

"Beer," Amy agrees. And then, because she's a woman and apparently can _sense_ these things, adds, "Just drop us off, we'll call you when we're ready to be picked up. Don't even have to step off the TARDIS if you don't want."

The Doctor sighs, but punches in the coordinates on the TARDIS. Maybe if he stays inside the TARDIS, he can keep time flowing the way he wants it too, without a city of clocks to mess things up.


End file.
